


(Wo)Man of Steel

by tophsmash



Series: Adventures of Silas Apartments [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophsmash/pseuds/tophsmash
Summary: Carmilla fulfills her Christmas gift to Laura and brings her to Comic-Con, planning a surprise for her girlfriend with it





	(Wo)Man of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, these Carmilla videos coming from KindaTV are getting me hyped again for the movie despite the lull in content we've had. So enjoy some ridiculous oneshot that has been swimming in my head for a few days.

 

Carmilla didn’t appreciate crowds…or just people in general really. She felt her patience slipping away at an alarming rate and she waded through the sea of sweaty teenagers and adults with a glazed look over their eyes.

 

“Watch it!” she growled, snapping at an alarmed looking Batgirl who bumped into her shoulder.

 

She felt the tension drain from her shoulder as Laura flashed her smile at the girl before lacing her fingers with Carmilla’s and tugging her along. She kept pulling until they reached a break in the masses and hid under a stair well.

 

“Hey babe, we can go home if you want.” Laura looked up at her with big concerned eyes and Carmilla felt herself melt. She couldn’t help herself and allowed herself to lean in a peck Laura’s lips once before steeling herself and leaning back.

 

“No, we’re here for you. I just…get anxious in big crowds is all,” Carmilla muttered while looking away embarrassed. She chanced a glance at Laura and instantly wanted to roll her eyes at the sick puppy look of adoration on her face.

 

“Cool it Creampuff, I’m fine I promise.” She gave her a small smile before pulling her from under the stairs to rejoin the swarm of nerd in the vendor alley.

 

Her little cupcake looked too cute in her Lois Lane cosplay, little hat and “press pass” and all. Carmilla was particularly partial to Laura in this pencil skirt too, glowering at leering men and smirking smugly when Laura laced their fingers to calm her down.

 

They wandered the isles of the vendor room for over an hour, leaving Carmilla with a heavy bag and a lighter wallet and she spoiled Laura despite her protest.

 

“It’s all part of your Christmas present, Cupcake. Let me do this,” she said, smiling gently at Laura’s guilty pout as she handed her card over for a Gryffindor scarf. Laura wrapped herself around Carmilla’s waist and sighed into her neck, smiling into her skin as Carmilla shivered at the sensation.

 

“Are you finally getting worn out?” she asked while stroking her blonde locks with her free hand. Laura just nodded against her neck. “I told you you’d crash if you ate all that candy from that anime booth,” she chucked as Laura just nodded again and nuzzled in closer.

 

She gave her one good squeeze before leaning back to look at the sleepy Creampuff in the eyes.

 

“How bout this, lets go watch the closing ceremony for con and then we’ll go back to…my place and take a nap?”

 

Laura instantly brightening, pressing her lips to hers and lingering for a second before pulling back a fraction of an inch so every word brushed their lips, sending a tingle down Carmilla’s back.

 

“I love you, you know that?” she murmured seriously.

 

The pit that Carmilla carried around in her stomach all day disappearing as Laura breathed those words against her mouth and she surged forward and pressed a hard kiss to her girlfriend, reaching up and cupping the back for Laura’s neck to pull her impossibly closer.

 

Carmilla laughed as she pulled back and Laura kept her eyes closed, eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh wow,” she said dorkily. Carmilla laughed, feeling bubbly and pressed a shorter peck against Laura’s mouth before leaning in towards her ear and whispering a gravely “and I love you” in her ear, taking delight in the shiver it evoked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They couple crammed themselves into the main hall with thousands of other nerd, waiting for the closing skits and send off.

 

As the lights began to dim, Carmilla leaned over and whispered something about needing a bathroom break if she was going to sit through this all.

 

A very awkward Mario Bros duo came on stage as they made cringey jokes about the panels and cosplays of the weekend and Laura wish Carmilla were there to mutter sarcastic digs at the two to Laura.

 

“We have a very special skit before we start our ceremony today! But to get started, we need a few volunteers,” Luigi shouted excitedly.

 

Hands waved vigorously in the air as he pretended to squint and scan the crowd. “You there! Miss Lane! How about you come up here and give me a hand?”

 

Laura looked alarmed as the spot like dragged its way over the crowd to her bewildered expression. She pointed to her chest and mouth “me?” to the colorful men on stage who nodded and waved her up.

 

Slowly she stood and shuffled over to the stage and climbed up with some help from a Master Chief and Optimus Prime.

 

Laura was soon joined by a slew of other excited cosplayers to be a part of whatever skit they had planned.

 

They all played along as the Mario Brothers dramatically narrated a silly story of the mix matched damsels as an evil Bowser held them hostage. Laura squinted into the audience searching for her girlfriend, blinded by the stage light knowing well that she would hear endless teasing from Carmilla about this.

 

Bowser bellowed out “mwahaha!” and was interrupted by a super theme playing over the speakers.

 

Mario and Luigi shaded their eyes and looked around theatrically.

 

“What is that up in the sky?”

 

“It’s a bird!”

 

“It’s a plane!”

 

“It’s…SUPERMAN!”

 

Laura grimaced a smile at whatever awkward “Superman” was going to inevitably rescue her.

 

Her jaw dropped as a spandex wearing Carmilla popped onto stage, hands on her hips, her hair pulled back, leaving one loose bang curl on her forehead.

 

Cheers erupted from the audience as Carmilla begrudgingly, albeit heroically slew Bowser and freed the prisoners. Laura laughed infectiously at the ridiculousness of the situation and Carmilla grinned back like a good sport.

 

As Superman reached Lois, the already loud crowd exploded as she grabbed Laura by the back and dipped her low, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

 

Luigi began trying to calm the audience. “All right all right, yes we know they’re very cute.”

 

Carmilla righted Laura again and led her off stage, reaching under her cape to pull sometime from behind her back.

 

“Well Miss Lane, I think your brave actions today earned you the keys to Metropolis.” Carmilla bit back a smile as a very confused Laura furrowed her eyebrows at the velvet box.

 

“You gotta open it, Cupcake,” she stage whispered.

 

Following the instructions, Laura lifted the lid with a little gasp and she took in the situation.

 

Inside was a small brass key and a note on the inside of the lid that read “Move in with me”.

 

She looked up with wide eyes and Carmilla smiled sheepishly. “I know it’s only been a few months since you forced me out of my apartment and barreled your way into my life, but you already spend most nights there anyways and I love waking up with you and I want to do it every day. I want the late night movie marathons, bringing you breakfast in bed, waking up and seeing you next to me; I want it all Laura Hollis because I love yo-“

 

She was cut short as the little cupcake pounced on her, clinging tightly. Carmilla caught her in the last second as Laura wrapped her legs around her waist and kept her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

 

“I want all of that,” her voice wavering slightly. “Let’s go home, Superman.” She smiled down at the dark hair girl.

 

Carmilla flashed a grin at the smaller girl. “Up, up, and away.”

 

 


End file.
